Forever Cursed
by Sun Daughter
Summary: When a boy leaves Calypso behind, she has to go through heartbreaking, painful experiences, only to have it happen for the rest of her life. Calypso never forgets each hero, for it is memories that tie her to life. It is her burden, and it is her curse.


_Summary: Each time a boy leaves Calypso behind, she has to go through a heartbreaking and painful experience, only to have it happen over and over for the rest of her life. Calypso never forgets each hero, for it is her memories that tie her to life. It is her burden and her curse._

**This is the first time I have written in third person for a one-shot, and I appreciate any feedback you can give me. I really take each review to heart.  
Special thanks: Tassel360 for being a really helpful Beta Reader. Hugs!**

* * *

Forever Cursed

Calypso stared into the horizon thoughtfully as she did every night. Smiling longingly at the endless water surrounding Ogygia, she wondered how far the sea could extend before it lost its serenity. At one point the currents would have to drag, and pull the water into waves. Nothing could remain peaceful forever.

She twirled a strand of her caramel-colored hair around her finger, a bittersweet sensation pulling at the pit of her stomach_. _The cool, damp sand seeped between her toes when she slipped off her white sandals. She breathed in slowly and closed her eyes, feeling the refreshing water lightly brush against her bare feet.

Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced at her garden. _The roses could use some trimming__. _She scanned the rest of her flowers to make sure they were all thriving and healthy. It would be impossible to see all her plants from the beach since her garden was so large, but she did her best to give the majority a quick check. Her gaze instinctively stopped at a specific bundle of delicate flowers: the silver moonlace.

Calypso let herself fall onto her knees and land on the soft beach. The dry sand seeped onto her flowing blue dress, and she trailed her finger in the shallow water. She would never forget the brave Percy Jackson, the same way she would never forget all those other heroes who washed up on her beautiful yet sad island. It seemed like forever ago since she saw the young hero, but it seemed like yesterday at the same time. It was hard to keep track of the time on Ogygia, because it always seemed to stand still.

It had been a while since Hermes had visited her, though; Calypso was sure of that. She did not know what was going on in the outside world which bothered her. However, what worried her most was that she did not know what had happened to any of the heroes she had sent on their various ways.

A lump in her throat warned Calypso that she had a sudden desire to cry. Struggling against it, she told herself that it was impossible to fight fate. It was not her fault that the heroes could not stay and she should not be scarred by the painful memories. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard. Then she stiffly looked up at the cloudless sky and felt the sadness slowly drowning out of her.

Why had she stopped herself? She wanted to cry so much it caused her throat to hurt. She reached into the pocket of her silky dress to find ___a_ bundle of flowers she kept with her at all times. It always calmed her nerves, almost like a soothing drug. She fingered through the partially crushed petals and named the types of flowers as she went: honeysuckles, roses_, ____and_ various colored daisies. She smiled as the tears gradually disappeared behind her beautiful almond shaped eyes. At the bottom of the pile, she found a small petal of magenta-colored moonlace. It wasn't hard to recognize with its slightly ragged edges and soft texture.

The touch of the delicate petal between her cool fingers brought back so many bittersweet memories. Those last moments with her heroes would be burned into her memory forever, always tempting tears.

_"Maybe I can visit you."__"No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Percy. When you leave, I will never see you again."_

_"But -"_

_"Go, please. The Fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me. Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?"_

_"I promise."_

Somewhere deep in her heart, Calypso knew he had kept his last promise. She clutched the moonlace petal to her chest one last time, and then let it fly with the wind into the ocean. It fluttered as it flew, skimming the surface of the water, and then floating back into the sky. She whispered a blessing for him quietly, letting him know she still cared.

Suddenly Calypso heard harsh waves crashing onto her shore. She stood up quickly, wiping the sand from her dress as her thick hair blew to the side with the breeze. The waves of Ogygia were never restless unless…

She ran toward the crashing waves on the side of her island, her hair and dress flowing behind her as she ran. She stepped behind a tall rock to see wooden planks stuck in the sand. A tattered red-and-white sail was hooked onto one of the planks, and was fluttering faintly.

It flew off the plank and straight toward her. Calypso swiftly caught it and felt the rough edges. Slowly, she made her way to the broken ship. Lying unconscious amidst the shattered planks of the vessel was a young boy, surely only eighteen years old. Smiling forlornly, Calypso gently rolled up the ragged sail and gazed down at the boy, then out at sea. Despite the warnings she had given herself not to try and fight against fate, she felt a strange calling to help the boy, just as she had felt toward Percy Jackson.

With the forever-lurking sad smile on her face, Calypso called to her invisible servants to help her. Gazing down at the boy once more, she wondered how he, like so many before him, would tear her heart to shreds. She put on a brave expression and turned to face the rush of the winds, ready to begin the heartbreaking cycle yet again. Feeling the fateful tug in her stomach again, she let one tear escape the corner of her eye. Only one.


End file.
